National Secrets
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Every nation has a secret. Some are big, some are small, some are stupid, some are secrets for a reason, but all are kept secret from the other nations. What is your nations secret? If you want a secret or a country shown, just leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Italy has a secret.

He is not a he.

Italy is a girl.

Her really name is Felicia Vargas. Of course, everybody knew when she was little but Hungary convinced her to keep it a secret when she got older. Italy could see her logic and knew that she didn't want to live in fear of it. She was such a weak country and, even though everybody thinks she's a boy, they still take advantage of her. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they found out she was a girl. Or what Germany would think.

For she loved Germany but saw that he only had eyes for girls. She could not, would not, tell but it just got so hard sometimes. It was the reason she acted so scared all the time. She was terrified of fighting and war but since meeting Germany, she had been overdoing it. She got to hug and cling to the German. That was a good enough reason for her.

Romano knows about both of these things. It's why he's so protective of her and why he hates Germany. He's afraid that he will hurt her if he found out. Italy just wished he would try to get along, for her sake. She hated seeing them fight. But, for now, everything was good. No one was at war with her or her friends, no one was going to find out anytime soon, and she could even hang out with Germany without problems.

Italy only hoped to would last.

xXx

America has a secret.

It's the reason why he wears his glasses, to hide his eyes, and why he acts like a idiot, so no one could get close enough to see the truth. He should of known what would happen. He had done this to himself.

When his government pushed his native people out of their land, he thought he would be losing his ability to see spirits, so he didn't bother to speak out against it.

Then he woke up one day, expecting to see sunlight hitting his face, but instead he saw nothing.

He was blind.

That was back before the Civil War. He never met the Confederacy, as he couldn't go fight quite yet, but other soldiers had told him that someone who looked just like him was fighting on the other side. But it's been over 100 years and no one had found out. Not during the world wars or the Cold war. Not during anything. And he weren't going to find out now. He would be thought of as weak and he just knows North Korea and the middle eastern countries would take advantage. America has kept his secret for this long.

America only hopes it will last.

xXx

Japan has a secret.

Japan could always see them. The red strings that were tied to people's ankles. When he was little, back long ago, he wondered what they were. Of course, he couldn't ask China, the only other sibling in their family at that point, for it sounded like a fairy tail.

"China-Niisan, what's the story with the red string around people's ankles?" He had asked. Yao looked at him and smiled.

"Red String of Fate, aru, is what its called. The gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other." China explained. "This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break." Japan nodded slowly, thoughtfully. That made sense. He looked down at his ankle. The red string wasn't there. Did he not have a soul mate. The thought made him sad. He shook his head. Of course he did. They were nations. His soul mate just wasn't around yet. He moved his gaze to his brother's. It was moving away, this time north. Who was their soul mates...?

He hadn't thought about his gift for a long time, until he joined Germany and Italy during WWII. They had found their true love, even if they hadn't realized it.

Japan only hoped they would realized and would last.

_**Ok, review which nation you what to see and if you have an idea, what their secret is. Please? I would love to see what you come up with!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Poland has a secret.

He only fakes being girly.

While a skirt is comfortable, he doesn't like the stares that come with it. He decided that under normal circumstances it wouldn't be worth it.

These weren't normal circumstances however.

He did everything he could think of to get Liet's attention over the years but nothing worked. The brunette never picked up on his feelings and Poland was at his wits end. Cross dressing was a last ditch effort to get him to notice and lo and behold, Liet noticed!

Now how long can he keep it up?

xXx

Russia has a secret.

He could never let anyone know about it or he would never live it down.

He's afraid if the dark.

America would laugh, China would look at him with a mix of pity and amusement and everybody else would hoard it over his head. Only Lithuania knew and Russia hated those looks he got when he saw the few in action.

He could never let anyone know about it or he would never live it down.

xXx

Norway has a secret.

He wasn't always emotionless.

He was had a wide range of emotions back before the Union, but when Sweden and Finland left, Norway was worried about Denmark's sanity. When Sweden came for Norway, he questioned how much Denmark cared for the Norwegian because he just gave him up. Norway just closed up after that.

Norway understood then and now why Denmark had done it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He got used to being emotionless to the point he didn't have to think about it. Only the other Nordics, save Iceland, remember the time when he wasn't. Even the other nations that were around back then don't really remember that time. He didn't want other people to know, especially Iceland, to know about that time. He didn't want the pity or America trying to make him feel better.

Now he was more afraid that Denmark thinking he hated him, but that's just stupid.

Right?

xXx

Finland has a secret.

He's not the "pure angle" everyone seems to think he is. Plain and simple. His boss from long ago told him to hide behind the angelic face so people would underestimate him. It was helpful back then and Finland had kept it up.

Sweden was one of the few that knew his real personality and liked him for him and that's why he was fine with Sweden calling him 'wife'. Sweden only did it to keep of the act. It freaked him out at first but Finland got used to it. Anyway, it showed they liked each other.

He wants to keep his true self a secret so he would have an advantage but he wondered how long it would last.

xXx

Denmark has a secret.

Contrary to popular belief, it's not all Norway hitting Denmark and Denmark is oblivious. No, Denmark knew very well why Norway hits him, though he can never say it out loud.

Norway hated him, he knew that well enough, and he was fine with it as long as the Norwegian paid attention to him.

But sometimes he wished the Norwegian would at least talk to him with out expressing his hate.

xXx

_**Thanks for the suggestions! Give me some more and sorry if the secrets aren't that good. But I need help with Sweden and Iceland's. Any ideas?**_

_**Also, for the one review about England, I thought that was canon. Or at least fanon thats pretty much canon. If its not please correct me.**_

_**Give me some more nations please~! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia has a secret.

He... was even more awesome then you thought.

Ok ok, hold up, before you skip to the next section, he'll tell his real secret.

He was one of the few nations that knew about the 2ps.

They were like... a slit personality maybe? That seemed like the best way to explain it. They don't come out very much, as you have to be aware of the 2ps for them to come out in the first place, with a few exceptions, and when they do come out, it can be f_ing scary!

Not that he was scared of them or anything, not at all. He was to awesome for that.

As far as he knew, only he knew about them, except for Romano and maybe Liechtenstein, but maybe not because that night when she had the gun and was terrifying could only be because she was freaked out because he was trying to sneak in and her discoloring could of probably been because it was dark and-

Ok, he was officially unawesomely rambling. Anyway, he thinks that only non-nation immortals... Or whatever the hell he and Romano were really knew about them. It was just some knowledge that they gained, he guessed. But he really didn't want anyone else to find out about them because his was the opposite of him and was unawesomely pathetic so he was scared of how someone like Italy's 2p would act like. So he was telling no one.

He only hoped that it would last.

xXx

Canada has a secret.

He's, well, for lack of a better term, severely depressed. Of course, that wouldn't be a secret if someone actually noticed him.

He had taken to skipping meetings. But he had learned his lesson on skipping multiple ones in a row though. England actually noticed and came to scold him. He had pay attention to him!...for an hour at most before promptly forgetting him and Canada didn't want to put himself through that again.

He only hoped that it wouldn't last.

xXx

Latvia has a secret.

He is very violent and mental.

Actually not even a secret but not a lot of people want to look for it. They see what they want to see. The Eastern European Countries are really the only ones who know. His brothers, Estonia and Lithuania, want to keep away from him, Ukraine wants to help him, and Belarus just doesn't care.

Russia, though. His actions once he found out were the most intriguing. Latvia was now the favorite. The he didn't know whether Russia saw himself in the shorter blond or if the bigger nation was slightly afraid like everyone else and wanted to keep an eye on him but then again, it doesn't really matter, does it?

The Eastern European countries were just glad no one else noticed.

They really hoped that it would last.

xXx

Italy yawned and sat up. What time was it? The clock on the bedside table said 7:45. Why too early for her but she knew that Germany would wake her up at 8:30 anyway so she didn't see the point of lying back down.

Speaking of Germany...

Italy moved her attention from the digital clock to the still-sleeping German beside her and smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. It was rare when Italy woke up before Germany or even fall asleep after him so she doesn't get to see him like that often.

She yawned again and wondered if it was worth it after all to go back to sleep before shrugging it off. She wouldn't get much more sleep anyway. She checked her wraping to see if it was safe enough to change in Germany's bathroom. It was coming lose so she quickly got up and moved down the hall into the room she had at Germany's. It was cleaner then most rooms she stayed in, because she normal slept in Germany's room.

She grabbed her uniform out of her bag and quickly took off her shirt and moved to the mirror in the corner to fix her wraps. The bindings fell off and Italy looked at the rare sight of her breasts in the mirror. She had mix feelings about their size. On one side, they were small enough where she didn't have to bind her chest really tight where she couldn't breath like what happened to Hungary when the older nation was teaching her how to use the wraps in the first place but on the other side... They were small. She wished she grew into her figure a bit more, though she knew it was stupid and wouldn't help her anyway.

She was about to pick up the wraps that were still on the floor when she heard voices outside her door.

"Mi amigo, I don't this is a good idea..."

"I have to agree with Antonio, Gilbert."

"Come on guys! We'll sneak into his room and steal his uniform, it's just that easy! He's probably still asleep anyway!"

Oh, were Prussia, Spain, and France going to sneak into Germany's room? Italy blinked before picking up her wraps. She wondered what they wanted his uniform for. Germany was so made last month when they pulled their last prank that she didn't think they would try again so soon. She giggled as she began to bind her chest again. As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to seeing what they would do to Germany's uniform.

"Why do you doubt the awesome me?" Prussia's voice could be heard again but Italy didn't pay it any attention while she bound her chest. "Italy isn't even in his room! He sleeps in West's room anyways! Keskeskes!"

_Wait what?_

Italy frozen in the middle of the process, staying wide eyed at the reflection of the door in the mirror.

"Ohonohon, little Italy and Germany? You have to give me the details!"

Italy watched the door open in the mirror then quickly looked around her. There had to be something to hide her body in time!

"Don't get your hopes up Francis. That's been happening since the war. Nothing ever ha-Italy?"

_...Scopare. _

xXx

_**So, I'm gonna do Reveal Storylines every so often. No, Italy's is not done yet but the next one will still be America, because he's next in the list unless you guys want to see someone else more.**_

_**Also, give me more secrets and/or nations to write~! Oh, and can I have some help with Iceland and Sweden? I want to finish the Nordics but I can't think or find anything that isn't just a retell of Denmark/Norway/Finland's secrets from a different pov. Please and Thank you~!**_


End file.
